


Frisk and the Gang: Epic Gamers

by Radiant_Shooketh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epic Gamers, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hollow Knight - Freeform, Super Mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_Shooketh/pseuds/Radiant_Shooketh
Summary: Some one shots of Frisk and the gang playing mainly some Hollow Knight and games from the Super Mario series. In terms of some chronological order, there will be none. These will be kinda all over the place, in terms of time and when it's happening. It will all be based on what I feel like writing about.UPDATE: This series is now discontinued as I have simply lost interest in it. Sorry, guys.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Nightmare King

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my very first experience fighting Nightmare King Grimm. It was epic, but GODDAMN THAT FIGHT WAS HARD THE FIRST TIME.

Chara and Asriel were surrounding Frisk as they both watched her play Hollow Knight. They have come to learn that this game was actually very difficult but fun. It was even funnier to watch as Frisk would sometimes rage in certain situations. It was quite hilarious, at least to Chara. Upon watching a few of Frisk's attempts, Asriel decided that he was never going to play this game. He was fine with the Mario games that he has. He didn’t need to rage further. Mario games were surprisingly difficult, despite looking childish and fun. They are fun, he didn’t deny that. But most people assumed that Mario games were easy because they were “made for kids.” How wrong they all were. And upon watching Frisk play Hollow Knight, it looked much more difficult.

“So, what are you doing today?” Asriel questioned to Frisk. He and Chara were both seated beside Frisk with some snacks and drinks. Frisk had mentioned a few days ago that they were doing some sort of fetch quest for some spooky dude. Frisk was at that point in the Grimm Troupe sidequest where she had collected the last of the 3 flames for Grimm, the spooky guy. 

“Well, I collected the last flames for Grimm’s child. I assume I have to return to him and get the child upgraded.” 

“Sounds easy enough,” Chara replied, stuffing some popcorn in her mouth. “Pffft, what kind of sidequest is this? This is lame.”

They watched as Frisk made her way back to Dirtmouth and into Grimm’s tent. They saw that Brumm was not in his usual place. They remembered watching Frisk play and recalled that he was in the Distant Village, someplace far inside Deepnest. They also recalled his plea to the Knight to banish the troupe and free Grimm.

  
“You’re not gonna banish the troupe?” Asriel asked.

Frisk shook her head. “Nope. I’m finishing the ritual.” 

Frisk arrived at the centre of the tent where Grimm sully was but to their surprise, he wasn’t there.

“Wait, where’s Grimm?” Chara asked. 

“Uhhhh…” 

Frisk made the Knight walk further inside the tent. When she was deep into the tent, the trio saw Grimm asleep upside down on the ceiling, beating faintly. 

“What the…?”

Frisk chuckled lightly. “Heh, he’s like a bat.”

“Why is he...beating?” Asriel looked genuinely confused. Frisk shrugged.

“No idea… Wait.” She pointed at her monitor. “Look, he has those red nightmare thingies around him.”

“Wait…” Asriel was starting to piece this all together.  
  
“Dream battle?” Chara asked, though the answer was quite obvious. 

“Dream battle,” Frisk said with a nod of her head. 

“Oh no.” 

Frisk opened her inventory. “Hmm, let's see. Do I have the right charms for this battle?” She had Unbreakable Strength, Mark of Pride, Quick Slash, and Quick Focus. 

“Looks good to me,” Chara said. 

“Good luck, Frisk!” 

“How bad could this be?” She told them. 

Frisk whipped out the Dream Nail and struck Grimm’s sleeping form, entering his dreams. When she emerged inside, it looked more like a nightmare. Made sense, she supposed. He and his kin dealt with nightmares, rather than dreams. So inside Grimm’s mind, she made the Knight walk to the left. It looked exactly like the inside of the tent, just way spookier. 

“Hey, listen. It’s that heartbeat again,” Asriel remarked. Frisk nodded; indeed he was right. And as the Knight went more to the left, the heartbeat grew more prominent, louder and louder as the Knight took each step. Frisk finally arrived at the centre of the room and saw a large heart above the Knight.  
  
“Uhhhhhhhh… What is THIS?”

“Oh…”  
  
“Umm…”

  
There was an audience of Grimmkin Nightmare behind the Knight and from the centre of this large scarlet heart, something merged from there, spewing fire everywhere. It was Grimm, Frisk recognized his form but his silhouette looked drastically different. Something was definitely off with his appearance. The screen faded to black and there was some red text onscreen, followed by dramatic and spooky organ music:

**Nightmare King Grimm**

“Uhhhh guys, I’m scared!” Frisk yelled.

“Ooh, boy.” 

“You got this, Frisk!”

Grimm (or Nightmare King Grimm) suddenly appeared in front of her and lunged at the Knight with his claw. Frisk was totally unprepared for his speed and as he made contact, the Knight lost 2 masks of health.

“OH GOD HE DOES 2 MASKS OF DAMAGE, AAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

“Wait, hold up.”

Chara and Asriel watched as Frisk started screaming, Grimm’s attacks unrelenting and too quick for Frisk to even process. And there was fire, lots and lots of fire. Fire everywhere they looked, the screen was engulfed in flames. Within a few seconds, they saw as the Knight lost all their health and was kicked out from Grimm’s mind. Frisk was silent, too shocked to say anything. She blinked, looking at the monitor in astonishment. And then…  
  


“WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT???!!” 

“Oh my gosh.” Chara giggled, unable to contain herself. “You got massacred, Frisk. Jeez, that fight looked brutal. Didn't even last a full minute there, buddy.”

“NOOOOOOOOO, WHAT THE HECK! I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO SEE HIS OTHER ATTACKS!” 

“Calm down, Frisk. It can’t be all that bad,” Asriel reassured her, patting her shoulder. “You just gotta learn his attack patterns, right?” 

“How, though?”

“Uh, carefully?” He grinned, and Frisk groaned in frustration. She lightly punched his arm and that made Chara and Asriel laugh. 

“Git gud, I guess.” Chara said with a shrug. 

“Thanks for your help, guys.” Frisk rolled her eyes at them, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“You’re welcome,” Chara responded, just as cheeky. 

Frisk got the dream nail out again and proceeded with the fight. She got a little further than last time, but not far enough to be really significant progress. She groaned with frustration and her anger started growing. Meanwhile, Chara and Asriel said nothing as they continued to munch on their snacks and spectated the game. It must have been at least 2 or 3 hours later where Frisk started making real progress. The further she got, Chara and Asriel started noticing things. Like whenever Grimm does his flame spawner attack the second time, the heart’s eyes began glowing red. Maybe that was a sign that Grimm was slowly getting weaker? That was their guess. Nonetheless, it was also frustrating watching Frisk as she died and died again. But she was slowly starting to get the hang of Grimm and his attacks.

“Maybe you should take a break, Frisk.” 

“No, I know I can do this. I’m so close,” Frisk said, stretching her arms. Her back hurt, and her left wrist was painful.

Chara smirked. “Determined as always, I see. Very well then, keep going, as you so wish.”

“That’s right!” Frisk said. 

“Drink some water first, at least.”

She kept going for another hour. After dying many more times, she got further on in the fight and started getting hit less. Frisk managed to stagger the Nightmare King several times, and the heart in the middle was beating like crazy. Chara and Asriel saw that as a sign that the battle was nearing its end. The music swelled and played its final notes and as Frisk swung the nail and struck Grimm at that moment, he exploded into red smoke and groaned. The heart was beating like mad at that point and when it showed Grimm inside the heart, he burned away into nothingness. Frisk was quiet for a few moments, then…

“YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! FINALLY! OH MY GOD!” She screeched. 

“Ayyy, congrats.” Chara clapped her hands. 

“Nice! Good job, Frisk.” 

Frisk rubbed her face vigorously and then collapsed onto the carpet. “OH MY GOSH, THAT TOOK WAAAAAYYYYY TOO LONG AND YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW RELIEVED I AM! THIS TOOK ME AT LEAST 4 HOURS, HOLY GOD!” She screamed some more. 

Everyone watched as the Knight woke up, the tents all gone. Beside them, was the Grimmchild. When the Knight stood up, the fully upgraded Grimmchild also stood up and hovered close to their caretaker. Frisk squealed in delight. 

“EEEEEEEE, OH MY GOSH. LOOK, MY CHILD HAS GROWN!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” 

Suddenly, the trio heard rushing footsteps from outside the door. Toriel burst through, looking frazzled. 

“Oh my goodness, my child!” She looked at Frisk, and scowled. “WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?” 

“...whoops. Sorry, Mom.” 

Chara and Asriel burst into laughter. 


	2. Sisters of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk takes on the Sisters of Battle.

It was another Hollow Knight session for Frisk, Chara, and Asriel. Or more like Chara and Asriel watching Frisk play. Anyway, Frisk had already finished the main game and got all 3 endings. She was now at Godhome, home to the infamous Pantheons that are stupidly difficult. Frisk managed to beat all 4 Pantheon thus far. Pantheon of the Sage and Knight were fairly challenging and they had quite a hard time but thought determination, managed to pull her weight and complete them. She was now facing the most difficult of the Pantheons.

Pantheon of Hallownest. 

A brutal boss rush in order to unlock a secret, according to the internet. In summary, Pantheon of Hallownest includes all the bosses from the game and in order to achieve the secret ending, Frisk had to defeat all the bosses without dying in order to unlock it. Chara and Asriel thought that was absurdly unfair and sadistic and would have thought that there would be an easier and more accessible way to get that ending. But Frisk was determined. She would not back down from a challenge.

“Are you sure about this, Frisk?” Chara asked her. “There’s like, what, 42 bosses in this Pantheon? That’s quite a lot, and that would take a fair amount of time to defeat them all. You sure you’re up for this? I mean, you really don’t have to push yourself to do it. You’ve already got 112% completion of the game. This Pantheon is necessary no longer. No need for any unwanted frustration and stress.” 

“Pfft, how hard can it be? I’ve faced all those bosses before. I can do it again with ease!” Frisk declared. 

“Consecutively? Are you sure about this?” 

“Definitely!” 

“Oh, boy.” 

Chara and Asriel took their usual seats beside Frisk and watched as she started up the game. Frisk immediately made the Knight go for the last Pantheon, and stood in front of it. Asriel pointed to the screen.

“Hey, it doesn’t say ‘challenge’ anymore. Now it says ‘ascend.’ Are you gonna ascend into godhood or something?” 

Frisk shrugged. “Who knows.”

“Well, the Godtuner did say to attune with the gods of Hallownest. And from there, you ascend. It’s kinda implying that the Knight will ascend further than those gods. So maybe you’ll be the most powerful god or something,” Chara said thoughtfully. That theory did indeed sound very plausible. 

“Let’s get started.”

Frisk managed to clear out the first part of the Pantheon. They were the bosses from the first Pantheon, so they were quite familiar with her and she remembered their patterns quite vividly. It seems that their arenas were slightly different, though. More challenging, as some of the arenas had no more floors and were replaced with platforms, or there were spikes and gaps on the floor. Nonetheless, Frisk cleared it with relative ease. 

Onto the next section. These were also quite familiar with Frisk. They were the bosses from the second Pantheon. She cleared through each one and after defeating the 2 Oblobbles, she was up against the Mantis Lords.

“Aw yeah, my favourite battle. Let’s go!” Frisk avoided all the attacks with ease and swung her nail with precision. With the perfect combination of charms, the first lord went down relatively quickly. The other 2 lords stood up as their sister retreated onto her throne. Something was up, though. The crowd was murmuring and instead of the other 2 lords coming into battle, they looked at their injured sister. All of a sudden, she stood up and all 3 of them faced the Knight.

“Hold up,” Chara said, squinting at the screen. “Is that supposed to happen?” 

The trio looked at the screen and their eyes widened in surprise as the sisters stood up straight, grabbed their wrists and cracked them. They let out a fierce and mighty battle cry as all 3 of them launched into the arena. On the bottom left of the screen, there was a new name for the boss fight that appeared:

**Sisters of Battle**

Aside from that, they got an epic remix of their original song.  
  


“HOLD ON! WHAT THE HECK, ALL 3 OF THEM?!” Frisk shouted.

“Focus, dummy!” Chara scolded. 

The sisters launched coordinated attacks on the Knight, and Frisk was caught unprepared as each of them did different things to impede Frisk but ultimately they worked together to get her frazzled up. They were super fast, too fast for Frisk to keep up and react. And just like that, the Knight was defeated and kicked out from the Pantheon.

“Holy sh-” Chara had to bite her tongue to keep herself from swearing. 

“Whoa…” Asriel looked at the screen in awe. 

Frisk was quiet for a while and then, “OH MY GOD THAT WAS THE COOLEST FIGHT EVER THEY SOMEHOW MANAGED TO MAKE THE BEST FIGHT IN THE GAME EVEN BETTER THAN BEFORE, OH MY GOOOOOOSH!” 

“Calm down, Frisk! Otherwise, Mom will scold us again.”

“...right, sorry.” 

“Yikes, you didn't last too long there, though. You can practice in the Hall of Gods, right?” 

“Pretty sure, now that I’ve unlocked them,” Frisk said. 

Taking Chara’s advice, Frisk stepped away from the Pantheon and made her way all the way down into the Hall of Gods. She noticed that when she arrived at the statue of the Mantis Lords, there was a small lever on the bottom right. 

“Huh, what does that do?” She wondered. 

“Flip it!” Chara told her. 

Frisk nodded her head and hit the switch. The statue of the Mantis Lords disappeared and was replaced instead with them making different poses. Specifically, that epic moment when they cracked their wrists fearsomely. 

Frisk gasped. “Yoooo, they look sick!” 

“You should probably go in order. So attuned first, then ascended, and then radiant,” Asriel advised. 

“Yeah.” 

So Frisk spent the next 20 minutes learning their attack and how to deal with them. She figured that shade cloaking through one of the sisters would be useful when one of them would be in the air and avoided the other, and then answer with an attack of her own. She did “die” a few times when she got overwhelmed, but she kept on practising until she felt somewhat comfortable dealing with them. She challenged them to a rematch on attuned and beat them with some health to spare.

“Nice, now try it on ascended.” 

On ascended, they do double damage so Frisk kept that in mind. Also on her mind, they had more health so the fight took a bit of a while to do but she finally managed to defeat them on ascended. She then tried radiant. Got her butt kicked a few times since one hit kills the Knight. Frisk had to learn how to dodge their attacks properly as well as not to make silly mistakes in the process. Eventually, she took down 2 sisters and dealt with the last one. Finally, the last sister went down and they all bowed at the Knight. Frisk smiled and made the Knight bow in return. 

“You think you’re ready?” Asriel asked her. 

“Hopefully.”

Frisk retried the Pantheon and made it past the first part of the battles. Second part started and after defeating the Oblobbles, she made it to the Mantis Lords once more. She was ready. Frisk defeated the first sister swiftly and she awaited the reveal of the second phase and the true fight. The sisters cracked their wrist and the music intensified. Frisk was silent throughout the whole battle as she defeated 2 sisters in no time. She learned that once one sister was defeated, it made the fight a whole lot easier to do and dealing with 2 sisters isn't a problem at all. It’s just like the regular fight, after that. Frisk made it to one sister left. Finally, she was victorious. The final sister made her way back to the throne and the 3 of them bowed at the Knight. Frisk made the Knight do the same and the Pantheon resumed.

“YO, I DID IT!” 

“Nice going!” 

“Ooh, you did it! Nice.” 

Chara and Asriel continued to watch as Frisk fought her way through the Pantheon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as a great fight Nightmare King Grimm is, Mantis Lords/Sisters of Battle will always be my favourite fight in the game.


	3. Truth, Beauty & Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk takes on the  
> Invincible  
> Fearless  
> Sensual  
> Mysterious  
> Enchanting  
> Vigorous  
> Diligent  
> Overwhelming  
> Gorgeous  
> Passionate  
> Terrifying  
> Beautiful  
> Powerful  
> Grey Prince Zote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “One of the best soundtracks in the game, and they gave it to Zote?”
> 
> I couldn't agree more.

Another Hollow Knight session! Chara and Asriel took their usual places beside Frisk as she booted up the game. 

“What’s the plan for today, Frisk?” Asriel asked her.

“I still need to find Essence for the Dream Nail,” she informed him. “According to some help online, apparently there is a dream battle for Zote.”

Chara burst into laughter. “Pfffft, for Zote? You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“Oh my god, that’s hilarious.” 

She booted up the game and found herself on the bench in Dirtmouth. Frisk could already hear Zote’s babbling nonsense about something of 57 precepts while Bretta was still swooning over him, listening with intensity never seen. 

“I can’t believe Brett abandoned me,” Frisk lamented, trying to joke to her siblings. Fortunately, they did laugh.

“Yikes, what does Bretta see in that man anyway?” Chara scoffed, looking at Bretta with disgust. 

“What does Zote have that the Knight doesn’t?” Asriel asked. 

“Um…”

“A mouth?” 

“Bruh.”

They all laughed. 

Frisk entered Bretta's house and read her little diary. It was still about Zote. Frisk stuck her tongue out in disgust. She noticed that on the floor, there was now a little arrow pointing down and it read ‘descend.’

“Wait, that wasn’t there before.”

“Ooh, you should go down.”

Frisk made her way down Bretta’s basement and discovered a shrine of some sort that had a rather large statue of Zote. Or at least, it was Zote’s face on a very round body. Frisk snorted. “Is that Zote?”

“Hmm, looks that way.” 

It had dream particles around the statue, as well as 4 unlit candles. Getting out the Dream Nail, shee struck the statues and entered what Frisk thought was the very weird dream of Bretta’s. And indeed, it was very weird. It was almost disturbing. The trio watched as the Knight fell down a large hole, seemingly endless. All around were statues of that funny looking Zote. The Knight finally touched ground at a dim room. The lights suddenly turned on and behind the Knight, was Bretta lounging on a couch in a very seductive position. A bunch of normal looking Zotes surrounded her, acting as bodyguards or something.

“What the hell is this?” Chara asked. Frisk had to agree. What the hell was this, indeed. A figure suddenly emerged from the darkness. It was the funny looking Zote from all those pictures that Frisk saw. And the statue that she entered this dream from. His body was super big and round, his head looking comically too small for his body. He emerged proudly from the shadows, wielding a long nail and he let out a fierce battle cry. 

**Terrifying** **  
** **Beautiful  
** **Powerful  
** **Grey Prince Zote**

“WHAT THE HELL?” Frisk shouted before bursting into laughter. Chara and Asriel squinted at the screen, looked at each other and snorted before also bursting into laughter. 

“Ahh, focus on the battle, Frisk!” Chara ordered.

“Dude, how though? Look at him!! I can’t!” 

“Focus!”

Frisk swung her nail and struck at Zote, but as the fight progressed, Frisk amazingly found herself in a pickle. Despite being a joke of a boss, he was surprisingly difficult and was no joke at all. He would trip on his feet and unintentionally create shockwaves that harmed the Knight. He jumped all over the place and at some point in the battle, he would jump up and come crashing onto the Knight only to miss them completely and instead disappear through the floor, somehow. And then he would emerge from the ceiling and surprise Frisk by him landing on the Knight. He swung his nail like an idiot and flailed all over the arena, hitting Frisk several times. Frisk was actually scrambling, trying to recover from each hit.    
  


“What the hell, why is this actually difficult? Zote, no! Stop that!” 

“Oh god.”

Chara held in her laugh, but let out a little snort. “This is hilarious to watch.”

Eventually, Frisk got overwhelmed by her attacks and died. 

“What the HELL?!” 

“Oof.”

“Okay, his attack patterns aren’t too bad,” Frisk said. She restarted the fight. “I’ll just have to take a more cautious approach to it.” 

Frisk tried again while Chara and Asriel watched on.

“One of the best soundtracks in the game, and they gave it to Zote?” Chara said in astonishment. ”Bruh moment.” 

“I know right.”

Soon, the Knight died again. Frisk groaned in frustration, rubbing her head with her hands and letting out a huge sigh. 

“Ohhhh my gooooosh!” 

“Wanna take a short break?” Asriel suggested. 

“Nope!”

“Umm…”

Frisk continued. She decided to take it  **very** slow and proceeded to hit him only once or twice when she was absolutely sure she could without taking damage. This new approach seemed to be actually working so Frisk stuck with it and with enough patience, she managed to defeat him. Bretta looked on in horror and let out a scream, falling over from her chair.

“YES, OH MY GOSH! I FINALLY DID IT! JEEZ!” 

“Oh hey, nice.”

The Knight was brought back to the statue and the trio all noticed that one of the candles had been lit. 

“Wait.” Frisk squinted at the screen. “Oh no, don’t tell me I have to fight him 3 more times.”

“Looks like it,” Chara said.

“Nooooo,” Frisk whined.

Frisk fought the boss again, taking that same approach. In fact, she did it 3 more times and as she entered each new fight, Zote did more damage and Frisk had to take it more slow. There were times where she died multiple times because he did 2 masks of damage. But with the power of determination burning in her soul, she managed to conquer the fight. The trio noticed with each Zote defeated, he got stronger. And with renewed strength, more titles were added to his boss card. It was hilarious and Frisk had a hard time keeping it together because the fight itself was just too funny. After defeating Zote 3 more times, all 4 candles were now lit.

“So, what now?” Frisk asked, addressing her siblings. 

“See if anything changed, maybe?” Asriel suggested. “Go outside.” 

Frisk nodded her head and exited Bretta’s basement. She went to read her notebook and could already tell that something was different. The diary entry talked about how the Knight was a beast and how Zote was a weakling, thus both of them were deemed unworthy. She wrote how she would go on an epic quest to find her true love. 

“Wait a minute…”

Frisk went outside and saw that Bretta was gone. All there was left was Zote, who was babbling to himself about the 57 precepts.

“Even when there is no one listening, he still won’t shut up.” Chara said with a frown on her face.

  
Frisk went over to Elderbug and he started talking about how Bretta left for the Howling Cliffs on a dangerous journey.

“Huh. Well good for her, I guess.” 

Frisk sat at the bench and saved. That was a very bizarre dream boss, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out that the name of the soundtrack for the GPZ fight (Truth, Beauty and Hatred) are meant to represent:
> 
> The Knight (Truth)  
> Beauty (Bretta)  
> Hatred (Zote) 
> 
> What do y'all think?


	4. Nosk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes up against Nosk, everyone's favourite boss fight in Hollow Knight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In the deepest darkness, there are beasts who wear faces stolen from your memories and pluck at the strings in your heart. Know yourself, and stay strong."  
> -Hunter's journal

Another Hollow Knight session!

Chara and Asriel took their usual spots beside frisk as they crowded around her computer to watch her play. 

“What’s the plan for today, Frisk?” Asriel asked her.

For once, they saw Frisk shudder. “Ugh, I am forced to enter Deepnest since the last Dreamer is located there.” 

“Oh no, is Deepnest that very spooky place with the scary spiders and stuff?”

“Yup.”

“Oh no.”

Chara laughed. “Ooh, have fun with that, Frisk.” 

“Dude, shut up.” Frisk laughed back, but in her mind she was very nervous. She’s heard the infamous things about Deepnest. She was not excited to enter that area. Frisk decided to enter Deepnest through the way where the Mantis Lords had initially blocked off before their epic battle. When she stepped past the door, the trio immediately saw all the corpses from the beasts of Deepnest.

“Oh, boy.”

“Yikes, that’s a lot of bugs.”

“The Mantis Lords kept that door locked for a very good reason,” Chara inspected. Frisk shuddered at the sight.

“Ugh, no kidding.” 

The moment she stepped in, Frisk regretted it. It was very dark, so much so that the Knight pulled out their lantern. 

“Oh god, I wanna leave.”

“No backing out now. What are you, a chicken?” Chara mocked and made chicken noises. 

“Chara, come on. That’s not nice,” Asriel chided. 

“What? I was just joking.”

“Do you wanna play instead, Chara?” Frisk offered. 

“Nope.”  
  
“Thought so.” 

The first sign that something was wrong was when she found Cornifer cowering behind some rock and commented about the beasts in this place. He was a happy go lucky adventurer who loved to explore and map places out, but he wasn’t thrilled about Deepnest. Second, he sold her the map for a cheap amount and Frisk could already tell that this place was bad news.

“Even Cornifer is afraid,” Frisk said with concern. “That’s not good.”

Frisk walked further into Deepnest and everything descended into chaos. She screamed and yelled and shouted as enemies popped up from the ground all of a sudden. There were giant garpedes in many areas and Frisk had to carefully navigate through them. She really hated the ambience of the area. In many instances, there would be a small spider that would run across the screen. Frisk screeched and smacked her monitor. Asriel and Chara tried not to laugh but the situation itself was too funny, despite being nightmarish. She had Grimmchild equipped and to her horror, there was a flame located inside Deepnest.

“OF ALL PLACES TO COLLECT FLAMES, IT HAD TO APPEAR IN DEEPNEST! REALLY?! WHY, THOUGH! COME ON!”

Frisk made her way further into the madness. Although Frisk was not afraid of spiders (Muffet and her crew of spiders were great!), this area made her fear and despise them. There were many spiders after her. Small ones, tiny ones, and big ones. At least Grimmchild was doing their best to protect her. She did pick up a few things on the way, such as a mask shard and part of a vessel fragment. At some moment in time, she found Cloth hiding after killing some enemies and she commented on how it was too scary in here and Frisk couldn’t agree more. After that, she found a dream warrior and collected Essence from them. Frisk found the failed tramway, and a bench.

“Oh thank god, there’s a bench!” She sighed in relief. After sitting at the bench, she moved onward to find the flames and the Dreamer. Eventually, Frisk found a hot spring and in it, Quirrel was found bathing in it too. She gasped and squealed in delight. “QUIRREL, MY BOY. WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS HORRIBLE PLACE?” She hopped into the hot spring and joined him. She got out and continued her journey. 

To her surprise, Frisk and the others heard a very familiar voice. One that was grumpy and annoying.

“Oh no, is that who I think??”

“Wait…”

“Oh my gosh, is that Zote?!” Chara yelled. Upon further inspection after navigating through some paths, they did indeed find Zote caught in a sticky situation. Tangled up above the Knight in some cobwebs. Frisk sighed and cut him free. “Wait, Frisk. Why the heck did you free him?”

“Kinda have to, don’t I?”

“I mean, you don’t have to.” 

“Chara!”

Chara crossed her arms and turned away. “He’s such a pain, you should just leave him there. It’s his fault for getting in that situation in the first place and he’s better off just staying there, if I’m being totally honest.”

Frisk naturally ignored Chara’s suggestion and moved on. After heading back to the hot springs and proceeding to the right, she went further down the paths and eventually started making her way left to where the flame and Dreamer was. On the way, she found a small crossroad, and underneath the path she was on, Frisk saw something that made her blood freeze.

“Wait, is that… another me?” 

“Whoa, freaky.”

Frisk and the others saw that there was indeed another Knight, just underneath the one she was playing as. 

“Follow it, maybe? See where it leads you,” Chara said.

Frisk did that but by the time they arrived to where they first saw that other Knight, it was gone.

“Wha-”

“Wait, where did they go?”

Frisk decided to follow and hunt after it. She got chills up her spine when she saw some dead bodies along the trail, but no one chose to comment on it. After some looking around, turning a corner and another, they spotted the other Knight again. This time, they were looking up. 

“There they are!”

“Follow them!” 

Frisk trailed after the Knight and to her astonishment, they had disappeared again. 

“Oh my gosh, they keep running away from me!” Frisk exclaimed. She gave chase and tried to catch up with them. As she did, more dead bodies started appearing. Frisk has some predictions in her head and to make sure, she dream nailed some of the dead bugs. They all had similar messages before they met their doom.

“This feels like you’re walking into a trap, Frisk,” Asriel commented. He was right, Frisk thought. This definitely felt like that Knight was leading her off somewhere deep into their lair and into a deadly trap.

“Probably.” Frisk shrugged her shoulders, a determined glimmer coming from her eyes. “And if it is, I’ll be the one to put an end to it!”

“Okay, then…”

Frisk continued down the path and it did eventually lead to a cave. As the Knight entered, the path behind her closed up with webbing, blocking her from escaping.

“Oh no…”

“No backing out now,” Chara said. 

“Yup.”

Frisk and the others did eventually find this other Knight, but it was definitely not what they were expecting that came after that. The “knight” let out a screech, twisted its neck 90 degrees, grew a belly infected at its core, and long spindly legs and started frantically running around the room and spitting infection everywhere. The name of the boss finally appeared at the bottom left of the screen: Nosk. Creepy and suspenseful music started playing. Frisk, Chara, and Asriel let out panicked screams and Frisk desperately started moving around and hitting Nosk with the nail.

“OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS THIS???!”

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” 

“Bruh, Nosk took a page out of Mimi’s book with that neck twisting,” Chara said.

“You mean Mimi from Super Paper Mario?” Asriel said.

“Yeah.”

“Bruh.”

“Yup.”

Frisk easily found the cheeseable corner to hide from Nosk’s attacks and up strike whenever he comes running across the arena. It didn’t take long before Nosk was slain and exploded into orange infected, leaving behind a replica of the Knight’s shell when they died. Frisk groaned in disgust, hitting the shell with her nail multiple times.

“Gosh, all those poor bugs who fell victim to Nosk.” 

There were a lot of victims too, Frisk just realized. Besides the corpses outside the lair leading into the Nosk fight, the very lair itself contained multiple dead bugs. Some of them were the common enemies found in Deepnest and others were the kin of the Knight, many Vessels who lost their lives. All those poor bugs strung up like prey from the ceiling. It was highly disturbing.

“I’m so glad that’s over,” Frisk said. Chara and Asriel nodded in unison.

Frisk found some pale ore and she quickly exited Nosk’s lair. She went to the nearest bench, saved her game and quit. That was enough nightmare fuel for today’s session.


End file.
